When She Forgot
by So We killed him
Summary: Cat fell off a chair  boink  she lost her memory  huh?  and now what can she do?


"So what if I blew him up instead of kissing him?" Cat Valentine asked. She pointed to the dense script in her hands, Sikowitz had asked if anyone had idea's to make the play more modern.

"Excellent idea, Cat! But what if she had implanted a device into his belly button the first time they kissed that will blow up when she says some magic words?" Sikowitz said. Cat nodded. A few kids groaned and one girl let out a laugh of confusion.

"Can the magic words be allacazam?" Cat asked. Tori was in the back of the class room rubbing the script into her forehead. Jade laughed when she saw that some of the ink had rubbed off onto her forehead.

"How about coconutallacazam?"

"How about redvelvetcoconutallacazam?" Cat yelled back. She was sitting on a copy of sky store. She smiled and got a pen out of her back pack (which smelt like cotton candy) and began to re-write the script.

"How about ?"

They wound up with (Jade had added that in). Cat smiled as she re-wrote. Tori raised her hand in the back of the class.

"Yes, Carlos." Sikowitz said and pointed at Tori.

"My name isn't Carlos." Tori said, she threw her hands up in total frustration.

"Sorry, Tonya. Go ahead."

"Am I only one who thinks that it's a bit inappropriate to put blowing up in Romeo & Juliet?" Tori said. A few mumbles of agreement.

"It was your idea to put a Volvo in a Midsummers Nigh Dream!" Yelled Jade. Jade threw her empty coffee cup at Tori. Tori stood up and face Jade. Beck also stood up.

"Stop it!" yelled Beck. Sikowitz shushed him.

"Shut up, Beck!" Beck looked at Sikowitz who had fished out a bottle of red liquid (which everyone doubted was kool-aid) from his pocket and was drinking it full heartedly. "I love it when they fight, its like watching two monkeys throw poop at each other."

"I think its stupid how you have two have to fight!" Cat yells. She also stands up, but she stands on the chair. Sikowitz also yells.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" He races over to Tori and Jade. Before a minute could pass he slams into Cat's chair. Sending her flying over. She lands on the floor, a thud is heard throughout the room.

Total chaos breaks loose.

"Catherine? Are you awake?" Asked a concerned voice, Cat's eyes flutter open. A women with light brown hair and blue eyes is beaming a thin smile, next to her is a boy about 20 with blue eyes but dark thick curly brown hair, and holding his shoulders is a man who had barely any hair left, green eyes and brown hair.

"She's awake! Doctor she is awake!" Yells the women and races out of the room. The remaining two are leaning over you.

"Honey, thank God your awake." The old guy pats Cat's head. She sits up.

"Why are you touching me?" Cat asks. The boy blinks several times.

"You know who we are right?" He asks. Cat shakes her head.

"No. And speaking of who being who… who am I?" Cat asks. The lady is back with a doctor. The old dude takes in a quick gulp, his adam apple bobs.

"Can we talk to you alone doctor?" The man asks. The doctor, the lady, and old guy are outside talking. The young boy is sitting next to her on the hospital bed.

"Your name is Catherine Valentine, everyone calls you Cat. Your hair is the color of red velvet cupcakes because you wanted it to be like that, you have an obsession with tiny things and sky store, you are un-officially bipolar, you go to Hollywood arts, you are studying to be an actress-"

"Actress? But aren't all actresses are sluts and don't they get totally drunk and are addicted?"

"Exactly."

"Do I even know you?" Cat says and snaps up like a bullet. "And what kind of name is Valentine? Am I like a drag queen or some shit?"

"I'm your brother… We kind of spent our whole life together? I pushed your head into a sand box when you were four so you made me eat a staple." He said, trying to jog some memory. "My name is Devon?" Cat noticed the tiny scar on his lip.

"I made you eat a staple? WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"There we go! Is it coming back to you yet?" Devon asked and leaned forward. "HUH! IS IT BACK YET?"

"Whats back? Do I have a dog? Devon, do we have a dog?"Cat asked, suddenly excited.

"There is a good reason we don't have a dog, or living animal of any kind."

"Whats that?" Cat asked, her green eyes full of concern for the fluffy puppys and kittens.

"I wasn't the only one you made eat a staple."


End file.
